The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for writing record information in a video cassette recorder (VCR), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for writing record information, in which information on a program to see and be recorded is written at the beginning thereof, enabling a user to recognize the information on the recorded program.
Generally, in recording programs using a VCR, information on a program to record, for instance, which channel the program belongs to, when it was recorded, what title it has, and the like, is not recorded. For this reason, during playback, the user cannot figure out information on the program had been recorded.
Korean Utility Model Publication No. 93-6381 filed by the Applicant discloses a case that record information on channel, time and the like is detected and developed to a video signal, and written on a predetermined position of the video signal during recording, enabling the user to see and recognize the record information on channel, time and the like during playback.
However, the disclosure indicates only information on channel and time of a program to record, not a variety of record information.
Meanwhile, as a way to recognize record information on programs recorded, there was proposed the index plus which is one of methods used to search programs recorded on a video tape. According to this method, during recording, a tape ID and program address are loaded in the video blanking interval (VBI) of a video tape, and the tape ID and program title are written in the memory of a VCR. During playback, the program titles recorded on the tape are displayed on the OSD (on-screen display). The cursor highlights the title of a program currently reproduced, indicating which program is being reproduced.
In the index plus function, the title of a program to record can be known. However, information on the tape is stored in the memory of the VCR used for recording, figuring out the title of program, record information, only in the VCR used for recording.